1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board device, more particularly to a circuit board device for dissipating heat from a circuit board and the manufacturing method thereof and a power supply having the circuit board device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components on a circuit board can generate heat during operation. Therefore, to quickly dissipate heat, metallic heat dissipation plates are usually provided to assist in the heat dissipation of the circuit board and electronic components thereof. Heat conductive pads are usually disposed between the electronic components and the heat dissipation plates to serve as heat conductive mediums. Bolts and nuts are cooperatively used to fix the heat dissipation plates on the circuit board so that the heat conductive pads are in tight contact with the electronic components and the heat dissipation plates. Heat generated by the electronic components can thus be conducted to and dissipate from the heat dissipation plates through the heat conductive pads.
Since the heat conductive pad is in contact with only one surface of the electronic component, heat generated by the electronic component can only be transmitted from the surface thereof to the heat conductive pad along a single direction of a heat conduction path. Hence, the uniformity and efficiency of heat dissipation are poor. Further, there is usually a plurality of electronic components on the circuit board, so that the number of heat conductive pads must correspond to that of the electronic components so as to transmit the heat from the respective electronic components. This results in increasing the number of the heat conductive pads and the cost thereof. On the other hand, the aforesaid circuit board and the heat dissipation plates are fixed together through cooperation of the bolts and nuts so that the assembly thereof is difficult and complicated, consumes considerable assembly time, and increases the cost due to use of the bolts and nuts. Moreover, it is difficult to use an automated method to produce and assemble the circuit board and the heat dissipation plates. Accordingly, the nuts may be excessively pressed by fastening forces of the bolts leading to damage of the circuit board or the heat conductive pads.